


What he Didn't Need to Hear

by Selwyn111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Sometimes it isn't good to bring up the past. Sometimes it isn't good to let someone trust you, or to learn to trust someone else.





	What he Didn't Need to Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://coconutmilkyway.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcoconutmilkyway.tumblr.com%2F).



> Coconutmilyway I want to say thank you for the amazing artwork you always do!

Roadhog had not liked the conditions of meeting his newest employer. A quick note scrawled down and passed off to him by another. A longitude and latitude for him to find, three kilometers off road, and the only landmark for miles was a rock with a small glow behind it. Roadhog was silent in approaching the rock assuming it was a trap, he hears a small discordant amount of whistling broken occasionally by coughing. He uses his height to his advantage and peeks over the rock. 

It was easy not to trust a murderer. It also wasn't easy to trust an arsonist either. Roadhog looks at the smaller by comparison companion but was still tall, and incredibly thin. Still nursing over new wounds, working on his peg leg. He didn't have his leg so he was dependent on someone to move him around. Junkrat was sitting on the ground, fiddling with scrap metal needed for the leg holding it over the fire with a mechanical arm to heat and shape it. 

Roadhog takes another step out from the rock and sees Junkrat turn and ready the peg leg, like it was some sort of a spear leveling it ready to throw. He relaxes slightly when he recognizes who it is, “So you found me then eh?” 

Roadhog nods and moves in closer bringing his duffel bag, scrap gun and pocketing his motorcycle keys. Junkrat blows out a long whistle, “You can see why I hired ya right? Need someone who can keep the rest of me in one piece.” 

Roadhog tilts his head slightly towards Junkrat when he starts shuffling over sticking out the mechanical arm realizing it was still hot and using it for balance as he goes for a handshake, “Junkrat’s the name and yer Roadhog right?” 

Junkrat sees no response forthcoming and nods a few times smacking his lips together and pulls his hand back, then trying to find any sort of conservation, “Right. So, my new bodyguard, here are the terms, I guess. I promised to split the treasure half and half. You will never know where I get the treasure from because that is a secret I take to the grave. And you will have to say at least one thing so I know you understand. We work together and yeah that's about it.” 

“Okay.” Roadhog spoke fulfilling his end of the deal quiet easily. He grabs his gear and sits down on the other side of the small fire. 

“Alright leave me on this side of the fire, can see the reasoning for all my gear spread around here. Speaking of here it wasn't to hard to find this place was it?” Junkrat asks absentmindedly as he goes back to working on his leg. 

Roadhog watches with some amazement as Junkrat’s hand easily spins in the socket easily putting in any screw or both that was needed. He barely noticed that Junkrat had continued talking, “-I mean there were seven others spots that I was thinking about but due to unforeseen circumstances it brought me down to this and another so I chose the one with the most cover. Or at least I think I did. Hey what can we do now? Already here.” 

Roadhog wishes he could leave at this point, but the pay was supposed to be good and he could take the rest once he had the location. Everyone breaks eventually, though the stories and rambling would get to him sooner rather than later. He leans back against the rock and waits for the kid to fire himself out after an hour passes and the only thing that prompted him to move was Junkrat asking for the canteen. He had enough standing up in the middle of his conservation he starts to walk away, “Checking perimeter. Stay here.” 

Junkrat points at Roadhog with the peg part of the prosthetic and smiles, “Like I'm going to be running some big race without two legs. Yer crazy, crazy as any junker enforcer should be.” 

Roadhog had to admit that he might have patrolled a bit too far it was going to be a while until they adjust to each other. He comes back to see that Junkrat was gone, “For the love of-” 

He stops himself when he hears excited giggling by the bike. He walks over with his scrap gun ready and sees Junkrat starting to walk on his peg leg. He was holding onto some beat up yellow buggy to its side and was testing the spring on his leg. Junkrats mirth disappears when he hears Roadhog groan, “Thought I told you to stay put.” 

“You did but then I got bored and finished off this. Don't want to be useless and have you get rid of me.” Junkrat says, shrugging he adds, “And you technically told me to stay here and that is a broad term. So I stayed in the general here.” 

Roadhog shakes his head and starts moving back to the campfire. He only turns around slightly when he hears Junkrat fall and swear at the leg, Roadhog had resigned that he was going to have to help the kid when they pull up their frag launcher and use it as a walking cane to get back to the campfire. Junkrat sees the look and speaks up while removing the leg, “Will be better once the bandages go. They got loose and made me trip that's all.” 

Roadhog made no comment but watches the kid work, they were smart he had to admit. Cleanly and efficiently. It's how he worked with the fine machinery of the peg leg, “You're a jack of all trades aren't you?”

The question almost caught Junkrat off guard, “Not a Jack, Jamison Junkrat Fawkes. All trades oh- you oh thank you.” 

Roadhog nods and thinks on the kids name. Fawkes and Guy Fawkes, “Fifth of November.” 

Junkrat nods but has no idea how to tell Roadhog that they are in the middle of January without questioning his partners sanity. Both parties spend the night looking at the other while trying not to end up in an awkward conservation, Roadhog watches the rest of leg being assembled and the leg heal slightly. Conversation remain stuck on topics that anyone could speak about back here, plans for the next day, different tricks each other use to stay safe, the other daring the other about the past. 

Neither of them slept much keeping to the opposite ends of their campfire and evening hideouts. It was after the fourth night that Roadhog had come back from his perimeter check dropping off the last of the small traps Junkrat had made to see the frag launcher sitting in the side car by the bike. Junkrat had positioned himself by the fire, both his mechanical arm and leg were sitting under his head like a deranged pillow. 

Roadhog stays awake for his shift then passes off the duty to Junkrat waking him up and then falling asleep himself. He wakes up in the morning to find that Junkrat was roasting something he caught during the night. Roadhog starts going through food from his bag and grabs himself a small package of food and joins cooking with Junkrat, “I'm a vegetarian. Thanks for the thought though.” 

Junkrat nods, “Alright I will keep that in mind next time Roady.” 

\----------------------------------------

Months pass and the pair learn to work well together, and to even trust each other. Complimenting the others skills and trademarks. Roadhog and him after a good fight had decided to grab something as a treat, they could be allowed to live as well. 

They sit around the fire and use the back of Junkrats mechanical hand as a bottle opener. Junkrat smiles and drinks almost half of his first bottle, “Do you remember any stories from before the explosion?” 

Roadhog pauses, “What do you mean?” 

“We always heard about movies and books, saw a lot of empty cases or disks that were scratched beyond recognition. Just always wanted to know what one was about, if there were books around they were only about useful things. If not didn’t waste space carrying them around?” Junkrat says shrugging. 

“I remember a few good stories. Want to make a game out of it? A drink each time sharks are-” 

His eyes light up and a bad idea grin crosses his face, “How about? Each time someone dies. Then I take a drink.” 

“Deal. Going to give a classic series to start, _The Lord of The Rings._

“I am sure I know you from somewhere.” Junkrat says sometime later while now laying down across Roadhogs lap, having moved after the series was done and Junkrat asked for bad movies.

“What do you think my favorite movie would have been?” Junkrat asks after hearing about birdemic and finishing off two bottle on that alone. 

Roadhog chuckles and answers, “If you were a history buff, _Gunpowder, Treason and Plot: Guy Fawkes a history_ but something that pays homage to him and fun to watch is _V for Vendetta_.”

“So my ancestor was in the movies? But I like the name of the first one if a bit arachnid.” 

“Mean archaic?” Roadhog asks as he looks down to see Junkrat drain his fourth bottle, “You are drunk.” 

Junkrat gives a toothy smile and shakes his hand that it was a possibility. He lets out a small burp, “Excuse me. One drink for every time you mentioned sharknado. Or sharks.” Junkrat finishes off saying, trying to hold back laughter. 

Roadhog wonders about the sanity of his boss, “I never said Sharknado. Don't say the name of that stupid series in front of me.” 

Junkrat reaches up and pats Roadhog on the cheek, “It was preemptive.”

Junkrat starts laughing hysterically and then the laughter turns to whining noises as he develops the hiccups. Roadhog shakes his head trying to keep his composure as Junkrat was looking at him holding his breath, “You sneaky little bastard.”

“It was a good night, don't ya think?” 

“Yeah it was.” Roadhog says, and for the first time in a while it was a good night. 

Junkrat starts settling down into the crook of Roadhogs arm, “Got to hear tales of heroes and great guys.” Roadhog notices that Junkrat starts drifting off but still keeps trying to talk, “Next time tell me more about your heroic days with the rest of the founders of Junkertown.”

Roadhog wanted to protest but could see that it wouldn't be any use. He lets out a resigned sigh and lays down moving Junkrat and trying to fall asleep himself. He knew he wasn’t a hero from any book or movie. He was far from even being an anti hero. A long way from being any of those things. 

\----------------------------------------

Time had passed, Roadhog had told Junkrat about more movies and books, keeping the topic off his past. A fight that day and an easy defense worked well. Neither of them got hurt, but they managed to kill the bandits without problem. They turned the tides and took what they thought they deserved, food medicine and some cash. 

They found themselves on the run when the bandits backup arrived, but eventually lost them in the small citys that were re-forming in abandoned ruins. They park the motorcycle in front of an old motel taking any necessary parts so it couldn't be stolen by anyone they head inside with full duffel bags. Roadhog nods to Junkrat who starts haggling with the woman at the counter to get them their room for the night. 

They go to the room assigned to them and see two dusty beds, peeling wallpaper to revel poorly kept walls. What was once baby blue now faded and tinted beige with age and dust. Roadhog was about to apologize when Junkrat smiles and runs and jumps on one of the beds, “Dibs!” 

“Alright, going to put my gear in the corner and claim the other bed.” Roadhog says shrugging off one bag onto Junkrats bed, “Don’t leave everything out. Put it away.” 

Junkrat furrows his brow at Roadhog then looks to where Roadhog points and sees an old set of drawers, “Awesome!” 

Roadhog leaves his gear in his bag and goes to the small bathroom and washes up removing his mask for a moment. He would hate to admit that he spent a few minutes too long looking over himself in the mirror but he heard no complaints for him to hurry up so he took his time. 

Eventually exiting he replaces his mask and lays down on the bed, “An alright day.” 

Junkrat looks back from the window over his shoulder, “An alright day? Today was amazing we were doing great things. We got to be doing good things like good guys. Feels good again right?”

Roadhog couldn't take it anymore. The kid had to know the truth, “We weren't good guys.” 

Junkrat shakes away the comment, “We have known each other for months now. No need to be modest hero.”

“Stop calling me that Fawkes.”

That got Junkrat’s attention, fully turning around he goes to his bed. His own tone trying to sound as half as threatening as Roadhog, “Hey! We have our names. And we, we stick to them Roadhog.” 

“Rutledge. For these next few minutes I am Mako Rutledge. And Jamison Fawkes you better listen.” Mako watches Jamison's reaction. A simple nod he continues, “You don't know anything about where you live, about who lead your little world. The ALF was brimming with assholes and psychopaths. Repeat it so I know you're listening.” 

“The ALF was assholes and psychos.” Junkrat says in a mocking voice, “I don't know why you want to tear them away from me. The ALF was everything we ever had.” 

Roadhog gives a solemn nod to Jamison’s outburst, “I know.”

“I know.” Junkrat snips back. 

Roadhog tries to keep his exasperated sigh as soft as possible. He had to tell himself that the anger was about to disappear soon, “I am taking it away because it was all a sham. We didn't think of it like that at the time but the things we had to do. They just became worse and worse.”

“Then why did you stay?” Junkrat asks fully engrossed in the conversation. An uncomfortable amount of time passes and Junkrat asks again, “Please, why did you stay?”

Roadhog guesses he has the right words to say, “Closest thing to family that anyone could find back then. About the only thing that was truthful was the fact that omnics had attacked first.” 

“Damn right they did.” Junkrat grumbles.

Roadhog corrects Junkrat, “But it wasn’t without being provoked. Blacktop said it was to atone for whatever we did in our lives. We all went along. Losing men, memories, and a hell of a lot else. Some of it could be described as what they said, and the other half was said to boost moral.”

“Come one stop saying shit like this. Roady it wasn't funny in the beginning but now it’s downright miserable.” Junkrat says as he tries to find a way out of the conservation. 

“Of course it’s miserable. This isn't a happy story I said around a campfire, this is the truth.” Roadhog says as he grabs hold of Junkrats chest harness and pulls him in close, “When we decided to destroy the omnium, we killed thousands. And the worst part of it was when we destroyed the omnium, we lost less than five hundred on that day for an attack.”

“No. You wouldn't. Roadhog-”

“Rutledge.”

Junkrat puts his head in his hands, “No you are Roadhog. And I know Roadhog. We have been trusted friends for-” 

“You don’t.” Those were the coldest words he had to say to his boss. 

Junkrats places his hands on his harness pushing himself away from Roadhog, “Fine. I don’t. Then I don't want to listen to this, Mako.” 

Mako lets him take his time in removing the harness. He knows what he has to say next will be worse. Even when Junkrat sits back down both look away to the faded and peeling walls in the motel they were staying in once a good sight an hour ago.

“I still don't want to listen to your horse shit.” Junkrat says his knee bouncing as he just wants this all to be over, “But if you want to keep telling me these things make it painless.”

I wish I could at this point. Was all Mako could think he takes his time to stand up and remove his excess gear. He can hear Jamison's voice cracking behind him, “Come on and just say something about it. You were making his big fus and now your cold shoulder. Come on.”

“I am trying.” Roadhog winces hearing his tone while he sits back down across from Jamison, “You said that you knew me.” 

“And I was piss drunk remember?” Junkrat’s tone was showing the underlying anger. Roadhog couldn’t deny that Junkrats voice still sounded sad, “Stop moping and get a move on with the sob story so I can get some shut eye. We’ll need it for tomorrow.” 

“You were right-” 

Junkrat lowers his voice imitating Roadhogs as best he could, “You don't.” 

“You, you knew me at one point.” Roadhog stops when he sees Jamison hold up his hand stopping this.

“I knew you by name. And I knew you when I was scoping you out for a bodyguard. Nothing more.” Junkrat shakes his head he was starting to realize that he wanted to be oblivious to it all. 

“You understand memories. You know that people can change them if they want to forget something. They can repress it. If something doesn't add up then, the memory changes.” 

Junkrat frowns, “And it would help if I could remember anything right?” 

“You remember things, you don't want to say you do. But everyone remembers things, the good the bad the traumatizing.” 

“We have different versions of what brings trauma, different than most.” Junkrat retorts throwing himself onto his bed. 

“We do. But shit still gets to us. Eventually.” Roadhog says he leans back on his own bed resting against the wall, “If you want to do this later when you’re ready it’s not going to happen.” 

Junkrat groans and rolls away dragging his hands down his face, “No just let me be.” 

“It’s not going to happen like that. You know what I try to be. You know me as the enforcer, but you don't know what the title of that means and what it took to get there.” 

Junkrat slams his legs to the ground, sitting up, “Fine tell me! I am ready for anything you can say!” 

Roadhog matches Junkrat’s anger, “You think you are but, I got the position by executing countless people across the outback because some people didn't want to listen to what Fin- Blacktop believed. Anyone who disagreed to the horrible things we asked!” 

Junkrat was breathing heavily and tries to choke back some tears, “But you just made them into the suits and it was a death like banishment?” 

“Then where’s your mother?” Roadhog asks his usual quiet voice was barely audible.

Junkrat tries to process what Roadhog said, “Then where’s- no, no, no. You didn't, I don't believe you.” 

Mako couldn't say anything else he just nods in affirmation. Jamison looks at Mako his face twisted into an image of anguish. Mouth agape but unlike the many times of him smiling it was frowning, hies eyes were wide open and dilated in the dim let room. A soft light behind dim illuminates the angles as Jamison shakes his head closing his eyes firmly shut tears slowly running down his face getting sent in a variety of directions. 

“I never wanted to. If it helps.” 

“It doesn't help.” Junkrat tries to say. He wanted to do a thousand things and most of them were to hurt Roadhog, deny what he was hearing, shout or destroy something. All he could do was shake his head, “It doesn't help!” 

“I just-”

“Shut up! Shut it, shut up! Don't care! Liked you better when you weren't talking! Just fuck off!” Junkrat shouts, “I, I, I, me, me, me! You just said you killed my fucking mum and then talk about yourself! How do you think I feel?” 

Roadhog tries to speak up but Junkrat pounds his fists into his chest, “How do you think I feel! I never bring up the past or shit like that! Do you know what it was like to grow up with everyone? Or did you watch it all unfold while you were standing off in the distance sulking about what you did! Why tell me? What could it possibly do for us to both know. To know- do you remember what she looked like? What did my mum look like?”

“I wanted to tell you. I had to tell you.” Mako says, “Us old enforcers have no one to talk to. I am telling you this because I want you to know, I thought you didn't care beforehand and before that I didn't trust you.” 

Junkrat rubs his eyes clear of tears for a moment, “You’re shit at making me feel better you know that. We had to trust each other.” 

“Out of necessity yes we trusted each other. Then it became we respected each other and I didn't want this to go on any longer, it would have hurt you more.” Roadhog says. 

“Then why tell me!” Fresh hot angry tears start to roll down Junkrats face, his eyes were puffy and his nose red from rubbing already, “Did it matter?

Roadhog knew he had to be harsh but not cold, “It did. You have no idea how fucked up the world we live in is. And you deserve to know.” 

Junkrat slams his hands down in an act of surrender, “Then tell me everything. Tell me how you killed my mother and the others. I wa- I. I need to know. Please.” 

Roadhog had never sees Junkrat so vulnerable, but he was also backed into a corner. He didn’t remember all the details but he had to give some truth to the kid, “We followed on a lie. We heard that you mother was hiding and working with omnics. Blacktop and I went into the ruins of your house that was only two clicks away from the omnium, still leaking radiation. She was working with a few other desperate parents to keep a bunch of you youngsters safe. We rolled in with a truck bed looking for scrap in the area to make ammunition and sheet-metal for shelters.”

“So? You weren't looking for survivors?” Junkrat asks.

“No. We couldn't be bothered to try and find extra mouths to feed.” Roadhog says shrugging, “We were looking for our supplies for attacking. But we found fifteen kids instead. You were all young and impressionable. Of course as family should they protested, we got you all to the truck bed holding onto some scrap pieces and I took care of those who tried to complain. Parents were pleading with us shouting out their kids names, your name stuck with me because of a stupid movie.”

“You only remembered me because of V?” Junkrat asks incredulously, “A stupid movie!” 

“If the name fits. You have the same color of hair as you mother did. Eyes don't match hers, but you care more then you let on about these things. You both-” 

“You saw her for a second years ago. You don't get to say how my mother was like.” Junkrat cuts off Roadhog his tone holding a dangerous base, until it breaks for a moment, “I don't get to say it either.”

Roadhog lets it be at that. He watches Junkrat try to go back to the anger, but just ends up crying. He wants to comfort the kids but didn't know how. Roadhog was ready for when Junkrat was ready for him to say he would leave, but Mako wasn’t. Mako wanted to do so much more, use Jamison as a way to find redemption. 

Roadhog starts quietly chuckling, at himself. At the insanity of it all, they were back home in a place that wanted to kill them more than anyone else. Junkrat look truly horrified at Roadhog laughing, he was utterly speechless. Roadhog sees that and stops, “It wasn’t what it was looking like.” 

“You said how you knew my mom and before you said how you killed them you laughed. So what else does it look like enforcer.” 

“It was- I wasn’t. I will just continue with the story.” Roadhog sees Junkrat nod and he continues, “Blacktop told me to take care of them. He didn’t want to be called anything but a hero. He went with all of you to the truck bed and we couldn't waste the bullets, I slit the throats of everyone there. Seven parents dead and fifteen kids brought to freedom. I was laughing at the joke of freedom here. We are trapped-” 

Junkrat didn't want an explanation, “In the morning you are going to take me there.”

“And after?” 

“We’ll see.” Was Junkrats response. 

\----------------------------------------

Roadhog didn’t know if either of them slept that night. He didn't know or think about much, just was stuck wondering what he would do without his boss. The past still didn't need to define them but it was still grounds for dismissal. He wouldn’t hold it against the kid if he did that. 

The ride was silent, they hadn’t said a word, they knew each other's tactics far too well to have to use words. Four hours of driving and then they reach the outskirts, Roadhog barely slows down to a stop on what was once a residential street before Junkrat hops off the bike. 

Junkrat shifts his weight to his peg leg and taps his foot wanting Roadhog to move faster, Rodahog nods but goes reluctantly. Junkrat looks like he wants to lead the way but had no idea where to go. After following for a few minutes Junkrat speaks up for the first time. His voice shark as a knife, “Are we close?” 

“Yes.” Roadhog responds, he subtly increases his pace so he could face his judgment. 

They quickly come across a small strip mall that was barely standing, “Is this- is this the place?”

Roadhog continues walking forwards, inside the building he couldn’t smell anything, but he knows Junkrat should. There were the bodies of the parents here, Roadhog looks back to see Junkrat still standing at the door. 

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be sad, he didn't know what he wanted to feel, but he was feeling everything. Junkrat slips when he takes a step closer, going down to one knee he looks up and sees parts of the dried up bodies that were closer to Roadhog. He starts to try and find his breath, “No no no. No. Roadhog-”

Roadhog doesn't hear the rest of the line as it gets caught in a nose wipe and tears. He turns back and slowly starts moving towards Junkrat was was sinking to the ground eventually laying face down with his head turned away from the corpses, “I don’t think I could tell which one she is.” 

Roadhog sits down and slowly inches closer, picking up Junkrat and bringing him closer, “It’s alright. All the corpses are almost mummified. I can’t tell the difference between them. We can do something for them all if you want.” 

“No. I want to know which one was her.” Junkrat murmurs sitting up and looking at Roadhog, “I have to know which one is her.” 

Roadhog slowly stands up, “I will try my best to remember. You were three I am guessing you wouldn't be expected to remember her.”

Junkrat tucks his knees into his chest and watches Roadhog go over to the bodies, he could smell them but he wanted to stay. He wanted to know but he needed air as well. Half crawling half dragging himself he exits the store and leans back his head resting against the ruined structure. Minutes pass and Junkrat allows himself to cry, this is what he didn't need to hear. It was what he had always wanted to know. Now it was something he would have to work through with his partner in crime. Someone who always told him what he needed to hear.

“I don't know which one is her but I can bury them and you can say something to each one if you want.” Roadhog says emerging from the store. 

Junkrat looks over to Roadhog extending his hand and getting help standing. “Sure. We can do this, and- am I? I never knew her and it still hurts so much.” 

“It always hurts, but we learn to accept it.” 

“Despite not being a man of many words you know what to say don't you?” Junkrat tries to crack a joke, his voice cracking in the process he starts coughing. 

Roadhog tosses over a piece of cloth for Junkrat to breath through. He asks a question while starting his busy work of handling the bodies, “After this where to next?”

“Away from it all.” Junkrat sees the small head movement from Roadhog. After a sigh Junkrat reassures him, “I still owe you half of the treasure and we haven’t cashed in on it yet.” 

“So I’m still getting to stick around?” Roadhog tentatively asks. 

“Yeah. We both need each other. Keeps us sane and grounded as much as we can be mate.” 

They would both have to settle for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and check out their tumblr!  
> http://coconutmilkyway.tumblr.com/


End file.
